


Ничего серьёзного

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Polyn



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Magic, PWP, Qunari, Romance, Size Kink, элементы BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Вымышленные подробности каноничных отношений.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Ничего серьёзного

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: авторское видение персонажей может противоречить канону, предельно вольное обращение с матчастью, персонажи употребляют алкоголь
> 
> первое чтение achenne https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne

Дориан смотреть спокойно на него не мог. Рост Железного Быка, ширина его плеч, его обнажённая грудь и живот с ярко обрисованными мускулами – всё это будило в Дориане страстные, с трудом подавляемые желания и заставляло его фантазию, хорошо развитую литературой соответствующего толка, писать для него приватный эротический роман с иллюстрациями. И всё же осторожность удерживала Дориана если не от заигрываний, то от прямых и однозначных предложений.  
Бык поддерживал игру, но ни на чём не настаивал. Дориан должен был решать сам.  
"Он же меня разорвёт, – думал Дориан. – Бык – огромная скотина с огромным членом", – на этом разумные связные мысли обычно заканчивались и начинались непристойные и восхитительные фантазии, от которого у всякого приличного, уважающего себя тевинтерца должен был непременно случиться сердечный приступ. Для Дориана они оборачивались почти болезненным возбуждением. Он дрочил, как какой-нибудь плебей-подросток, у которого не было денег на проститутку. Можно было без труда найти в Скайхолде симпатичного мальчика с красивым членом подходящего размера, которому (мальчику, да, впрочем, и члену) было бы всё равно, мужчина перед ним или женщина. Юная страсть менее разборчива в удовлетворении плотских желаний, чем зрелая чувственность.  
И всё же Дориан никого не искал. Он хотел Быка.  
А короткие, но жадные взгляды, которые тот бросал на Дориана, могли значить только одно: желание было взаимным.  
"Но как?.. – думал Дориан, покусывая губы от подступавшего возбуждения. – Неужели он позволил бы мне..." – и эта мысль обрывалась, не закончившись. И вместо того, чтобы как всякий разумный, здраво рассуждающий и хорошо образованный человек, думать с помощью слов, Дориан переключался на смутные образы, представляя себе то огромный мясистый язык Быка, то его безусловно мускулистую задницу. "Интересно, она у него волосатая, или даже такой нарочито грубый мужлан, как Бык, бреет ягодицы?.. И, что важнее, между них", – от таких мыслей возбуждение становилось совсем уж невыносимым, и Дориан полностью погружался в фантазии.

Так продолжалось, пока Бык не вернулся со Штормового берега с помертвевшим лицом и ссутуленными плечами. Он держался, как полагается командиру отряда наёмников, но Дориан, давно привыкший внимательно наблюдать за Быком, видел, что тому невыносимо тяжело.  
Поболтав сначала с Инквизитором, потом с Варриком, Дориан узнал: Бык потерял не друзей, но родину. "И в отличие от меня, он никогда не сможет вернуться, – подумал Дориан. И решил: – Будь что будет".  
Не то чтобы он питал к кунари нежность или сочувствие, но Бык больше не был кунари, он был отступником, тал-вашотом на их чудовищном языке, а значит, стал чуть менее враждебен Тевинтеру и тевинтерцам. "В конце концов, вряд ли он в настроении трахаться", – уговаривал себя Дориан, у которого впечатляющие размеры Быка по-прежнему вызывали некоторые опасения. Дориан, конечно, никогда не видел члена кунари, но полагал, что у таких огромных грубых существ огромным и грубым должно быть всё. 

– Как насчёт ужина? – Дориан качнулся с каблуков на носки, потом обратно. Бык оставил без внимания волнообразное движение его бёдер. "Всё плохо", – понял Дориан.  
– Меня оставили без дополнительного финансирования, если ты ещё не в курсе. – Бык был мрачен.  
– Значит, ты помнишь о своём предложении, это хорошо. – Дориан задвинул жалость подальше, зная, что ей Бык точно не обрадуется. – Если ты на мели, мы можем напиться за мои деньги.  
– Ещё чего не хватало, – буркнул Бык. И, толкнув к Дориану стул, проревел: – Эй! Вина сюда и жратвы!  
Явилась рыжая официантка – та самая, на которую Бык заглядывался так откровенно, что даже Дориан, редко бывавший в таверне, успел заметить – но сейчас Бык не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Застывший взгляд единственного глаза был направлен в никуда. Может быть, внутрь самого Быка. Может быть – в прошлое. В любом случае, ничего хорошего там, по мнению Дориана, Бык не видел.

Сначала они молча пили, потом Дориан занялся едой. Бык присоединился и жевал, не замечая, что ест. Возможно, не замечая ничего.  
И тогда Дориан сказал:  
– Знаешь анекдот про священницу и актёра?  
Бык моргнул, посмотрел наконец на Дориана и спросил:  
– Который?  
– Хм, дай подумать. – Дориан сделал вид, что задумался, и с удовольствием отметил, что Бык продолжает на него пялиться и вроде бы даже не без интереса. – Двадцать седьмой.  
– Но их всего двадцать, – недоверчиво ответил Бык.  
– Значит, в Тевинтере их больше. Но последний я слышал уже здесь. – И Дориан начал рассказывать.  
Сначала Бык фыркал или кривился и говорил: "Я это слышал". Потом он наконец улыбнулся – нельзя сказать "по-человечески", но всё-таки уже меньше походил на депрессивного покойника. Дориан подумал: "Интересно, каково будет его поцеловать", – и сбился с мысли. Бык закончил историю за него, версия оказалась отличной от той, которую слышал Дориан, и они заспорили.  
Даже если Бык не забыл о своей трагедии, прямо сейчас он очевидно не думал о ней, и Дориан мысленно поздравил себя с маленькой победой.  
Вино показалось Быку недостаточно крепким, и он заказал чудовищное пойло, попробовав которое, Дориан кашлял, как чахоточный, а из глаз у него текли слёзы.  
– Всё-таки хочешь меня убить? – просипел он.  
– Ни в коем случае. – Гримаса, которую скорчил Бык, произнося это, сообщила Дориану намного больше, чем слова. У Быка явно были планы на вечер, и Дориан, прикрыв рот кубком, облизнул моментально высохшие губы – не собирался открыто делать столь явных авансов так рано. "Даже если он просто решил отвлечься, – думал Дориан. – Всё равно это будет нечто потрясающее".

Как-то само собой вышло, что, когда менестрель, витиевато извиняясь и умоляя о прощении, попросила их не ржать так громко, они попросту ушли, прихватив небольшой бочонок вина и ещё один, с пойлом для Быка.  
Командир наёмников занимал роскошные по ферелденским меркам апартаменты – целых две комнаты, только одна из которых была проходной. Сам Дориан, выбирая жильё в Скайхолде, ограничился просторной спальней с большим шкафом и красивой каменной ванной – в уединении ему нечем было заняться, кроме сна, туалета и самоудовлетворения. Читать он предпочитал в библиотеке, где всегда под рукой были другие книги для проверки информации и где можно было понадоедать библиотекарю, Фионе (ей – не слишком долго, Дориан по кусочкам подслушал её историю и рассудил, что внезапный поток огня в лицо не пойдёт на пользу его ослепительной внешности) или какому-нибудь магу из её последователей. Иногда он спускался к Соласу, иногда – поднимался в птичник Лелианы, иногда – посещал Вивьен, с которой они с удовольствием упражнялись и в колкостях, и в комплиментах, поддерживая некое, пусть и очень скромное, подобие светской жизни в этой суровой крепости. В таверне, конечно, бывало и повеселее, чем в библиотеке, но там слишком сильно пахло дешёвым пивом и навозом, который конюхи и прочие мужланы обоих полов не считали нужным счищать с сапог. Хотя бы в этом Бык от них отличался.

Предложив Дориану чувствовать себя как дома, Бык растопил камин, сунул туда пару поленьев и поставил перед Дорианом деревянную кружку, стянутую железным обручем.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне пить вино из этого? – Дориан выразительно заломил бровь.  
– А ты хочешь пить из бочонка? – хохотнул Бык.  
Дориан уже сидел в кресле, а Бык ещё стоял посреди маленькой гостиной и от этого казался ещё огромнее. Забывшись, Дориан всё-таки облизнулся. Короткое, почти невинное движение языка по губам не осталось незамеченным. Бык медленно, многообещающе улыбнулся.  
Дориан пожал плечами и откинулся в кресле, предлагая Быку позаботиться о нём. В конце концов, гость имел на это право.  
Ненадолго задумавшись, Бык всё-таки налил ему, а потом себе. Спустя две кружки вина, Дориан согласился ещё раз попробовать "мараас-лок", который Бык пил, словно антивский бренди – эта-то лёгкость и обманула Дориана. Пойло обожгло рот, горло и пищевод – а заодно благополучно избавило его от остатков осторожности и здравого смысла. Но не от манер.  
Поднявшись из кресла и уже наклоняясь над Быком, Дориан всё же произнёс:  
– Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы тебя поцеловать. – Он был восхитительно пьян.  
Бык не возражал, но когда он поднялся навстречу, Дориан понял, каково приходится очень маленьким девушкам с очень высокими парнями. Бык нависал над ним, как скала. Огромный, горячий, кожа расписана шрамами – Дориан сам не заметил, как обнял его. Язык Быка оказался ещё больше, чем Дориан себе представлял, и Бык как будто пытался отыметь его в рот. Трахаться хотелось невыносимо.  
– Соизволите посетить спальню бедного наёмника, ваша светлость? – с насмешливой учтивостью поинтересовался Бык, щуря глаз, отчего к виску устремились мелкие, почти невидимые морщинки. Дориан провёл по ним кончиками пальцев, потом по покрытой шрамами щеке, по щетинистому подбородку. Бык замер, дыша неглубоко, но часто и шумно, а когда Дориан коснулся его губ, таких удивительно мягких и нежных, медленно вздохнул. Легко отпихнув кресло, он схватил Дориана за руку и так, прижимая её к груди, попятился в сторону спальни. Дориан последовал за ним, словно околдованный.  
Они долго целовались. Сначала на пороге, потом по дороге к кровати, потом на кровати. Дориан как раз заметил, что Бык с ловкостью то ли фокусника, то ли карманника успел избавить его от значительной части одежды, облапав при этом самым бесцеремонным и приятным образом.  
– Как? – хрипло спросил Бык, ненадолго перестав насиловать рот Дориана своим гигантским языком.  
– В смысле? – Всё происходящее совершенно не способствовало догадливости и сообразительности пьяного Дориана.  
– Кто кого трахнет? – Бык тоже не был трезв, но держался так деловито, что Дориан собрался было обидеться, но тут подумал о более важных вещах.  
– Покажи, – потребовал он.  
Была очередь Быка не понимать, о чём речь.  
– Покажи. Мне. Свой. Член, – раздельно произнёс Дориан и, подумав мгновение, добавил: – Пожалуйста.  
Хмыкнув, Бык выпрямился перед сидящим Дорианом, избавился от пояса и приспустил штаны. Дориан восторженно облизнулся, положил руки на бёдра Быка и потянул его к себе, рассеянно думая: "Я только попробую. Наверняка даже головка не поместится". Ему следовало бы испугаться за своё здоровье, но он был совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы думать о таких пустяках.  
Облизав головку, Дориан услышал нежный, почти жалобный стон. Он хотел было оглядеться, не сразу сообразив, что Бык, это рогатое чудовище, способен издавать такие восхитительные звуки.  
– Дориан, – хрипло выдохнул Бык.  
– Хм? – Дориан поднял взгляд, прихватив губами кончик члена, и прекрасно понимая, как выглядит.  
– Не надо. – Бык хмурился. – Не так.  
– А как? – спросил Дориан, с неохотой выпуская член (пусть он и не побывал там полностью) изо рта.  
– Сейчас.  
Бык подтянул штаны, чтобы не мешали, Дориан начал расстегивать обувь, но пальцы слушались плохо. "А ведь если он атакует, я не смогу защититься", – подумал Дориан и тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Быку достало бы ума расправиться с ним где-нибудь в пустоши, а не затевать преступление в Скайхолде, под носом у всей Инквизиции.  
Когда Дориан поглядел на предметы, которые Бык выгрузил из тяжёлого сундука на крышку, он удивился, но не испугался. Это была странная путаница из прочных, но не слишком толстых цепочек, кожаных то ли браслетов, то ли ошейников, с внутренней стороны покрытых шёлком или бархатом и снабжённых изящными, но прочными пряжками.  
– То есть, всё-таки ошейник? – Дориан представил себе, как Бык обряжает его во всю эту сбрую, и совершенно не расстроился. "В цепях я буду смотреться просто восхитительно", – подумал он.  
– Для меня, – признался Бык немного напряжённо. Дориан открыл рот, нахмурился и ничего не сказал. – Я пьян. Если я увлекусь, я могу... – Он выразительно пожал плечами.  
– Да, – согласился Дориан. – Ты можешь. Объяснишь мне, как управиться с этим всем? – прозвучало немного невнятно, потому что он, во-первых, принялся торопливо раздеваться, чтобы дать Быку возможность потрогать его заранее, а во-вторых, уже хотел увидеть Быка, прикованным к кровати. "Главное не вырубиться потом, не освободив его. А не то ему, пожалуй, придётся выпутываться самому. – Дориан окинул взглядом металлические стойки кровати. – И это будет непросто".  
Бык уронил сбрую на одеяло рядом с Дорианом, опустился перед ним на колени (Дориана затрясло от возбуждения) и помог избавиться и от обуви, и от остатков одежды. Дориан Павус предстал перед Железным Быком во всём своём естественном великолепии.  
– Нравлюсь? – Сейчас он мог позволить себе побыть тщеславным, но выпитое всё же катастрофически отразилось на его красноречии, и он не мог рассказать в подробностях, какое сокровище досталось грубому наёмнику Железному Быку.  
– Очень. – Огромные ладони Быка скользнули по коже Дориана. Тот когда-то слышал, что алкоголь снижает чувствительность, но сейчас послал бы рассказчика с такими идеями. Казалось, кожа исчезла, оставив во власти Быка существо более, чем обнажённое, сплошной комок нервов и удовольствия. Дориан то замирал, ловя каждое прикосновение, то сам тёрся об Быка, заимствуя его запах – тяжёлый, грубый, запах железа, кожаных ремней, пота и крепкой выпивки.  
– Я тебя хочу, – пробормотал Дориан, почти забывший, что ему предстоит сделать ещё кое-что.  
– А уж я тебя. – Бык явно плыл в волнах того же возбуждения, но спокойствия сохранил больше. Дориан не успел решить, упущение это с его стороны или так даже удобнее, но Бык продолжил: – Так кто сверху-то?..  
– Я. То есть, я на тебя сяду, – пообещал Дориан с откровенностью очень пьяного и очень возбуждённого человека.  
– А не порвёшься? – Непонятно было, беспокоится Бык или подначивает Дориана. "Я же на всё согласен, зачем тебе меня провоцировать?.." – мельком удивился Дориан.  
– У тебя ведь есть заживляющий бальзам? – спросил Дориан с самым невинным видом. Бык кивнул на кучу сбруи – притёртая склянка оказалась под ней. – Вот и воспользуйся им до того, как нанесёшь мне повреждения, несовместимые с... – Дориан не договорил, потому что Бык заткнул ему рот очередным грубым поцелуем.

Своей заботой Бык довёл Дориана до исступления. Облизав его чуть ли не всего, он сосредоточился на заднице, трахая её языком, и Дориан захлёбывался стонами, умоляя "трахни меня уже". Проклятый кунари никуда не торопился: на смену языку пришёл палец, щедро покрытый бальзамом. Запах эмбриума наполнил комнату, и Дориан вдыхал его, пытаясь хоть немного отрешиться от того, что делал с его телом Бык. Тот отнёсся к подготовке с ответственностью, которая казалась Дориану излишней, но всё же очень приятной. Бык облизывал его член – не давая, впрочем, кончить – и растягивал задницу, пока в неё не вошли без сопротивления три пальца. Дориан совершенно размяк, превратился в подрагивающий комок чистой пульсирующей похоти. Он был уверен, что не сможет пошевелиться, но когда Бык, раздевшись и самостоятельно приковав свои ноги к стойкам кровати, лёг и попросил Дориана застегнуть браслеты на руках, почувствовал прилив сил. Пряжки поддались не сразу, но зато, возясь с ними, Дориан прижимался к Быку, и в голову ему пришла гениальная идея.  
– Моя очередь, – с восторженным злорадством объявил он и принялся облизывать и покусывать Быка.  
Тот рычал и стонал, напрягался – и ничего не говорил.  
– Почему ты не просишь? – поинтересовался Дориан после попытки взять член Быка в рот – не совсем удачной, головка едва поместилась внутри, и у Дориана болели губы.  
– Потому что мне всё нравится, – серьёзно признался Бык. – Или ты передумал?.. – Подозрительная гримаса на лице гиганта могла бы напугать трезвого Дориана – но не пьяного.  
– Нет, – сказал он, устраиваясь над бёдрами Быка. – Я хочу этого.  
Через несколько секунд он готов был пожалеть о своей решимости, но всё же не остановился, пока не почувствовал, что гигантский член оказался внутри полностью. Чудовищно растянутый – настолько, что даже захмелевший и возбуждённый до крайности он понимал опасность такого состояния – Дориан изнемогал от острого, почти невыносимого удовольствия. "Если бы он не был таким огромным, мне не было бы так хорошо", – подумал он, и, приподнявшись, опустился, снова принимая в себя член Быка.  
Беспокойство, вызванное не болью даже – Бык хорошо позаботился о подготовке – а непривычными ощущениями, понемногу отступало. Дориан плавно приподнимал и опускал бёдра, прислушиваясь к своему телу. Бык хрипло стонал и подавался навстречу, но не слишком резко. Привыкая к ощущениям, Дориан двигался неторопливо, размеренно, осторожно – будто шёл по шаткому мостику над оврагом с крапивой. И ему так нравилось, что он то и дело наклонялся и целовал широкую грудь Быка, по очереди сжимал губами крупные затвердевшие соски.  
Наконец тело Дориана привыкло к размерам Быка, и он смог двигаться чуть быстрее, потом ещё быстрее, а потом – в том упоительном безумном темпе, который возможен только перед пиком наивысшего наслаждения. Бык ревел и сжимал кулаки, натягивая цепочки, подбрасывал бёдра, так резко загоняя член в Дориана, что тот вскрикивал от мгновенной боли, но каждый раз крик сменялся тягучим стоном, полным глубокого удовольствия.  
Сосредоточенный на одних удовольствиях, он забыл о других и, когда Бык, выгнувшись, замер, скованный экстатическим напряжением, не смог составить ему компанию. Дотянувшись до правого запястья Быка, Дориан расстегнул пряжку, а с левой тот справился сам. Член Быка ещё не уменьшился, и Дориан покачивался на нём, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Бык снова облапал Дориана, сжал член, вызвав длинный стон. Но вместо того, чтобы наскоро довести Дориана до оргазма, он придержал его, освобождая ноги, а потом уложил и, вставив в растянутую задницу три пальца, взял член Дориана в рот. Дориан кончил, как не кончал, даже будучи подростком – с отчаянным, восторженным криком. Разум его оказался бессилен перед дикой силой животного удовольствия. Ещё захлёбываясь воздухом и дрожа от только что выдержанного напряжения, он, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, уткнулся лицом в грудь Быку, который каким-то образом оказался рядом и успел его обнять. И мгновенно уснул.

Проснувшись до рассвета от храпа Быка – ужасное пробуждение, полное разнообразнейших страданий – Дориан с кристальной, болезненной ясностью осознал весь трагизм своего положения, выскользнул из постели, изо всех сил стараясь не потревожить Быка, подхватил одежду и выскочил в маленькую гостиную, всё ещё тёплую, но отсыревшую за ночь. Торопливо оделся, почти виновато оглянулся на дверь спальни – Быку предстояло такое же, если не ещё более мучительное утро – и, словно преступник, прокрался к себе.  
Разведя в ледяной воде несколько капель вина, Дориан пил её, пока не устал, а потом тщательно вымылся, почти с сожалением избавляясь от запаха Быка. Пострадавшее отверстие совершенно не болело, но тянущее ощущение постоянно напоминало Дориану о произошедшем. "До завтра точно пройдёт", – подумал он, признался себе, что предложит Быку продолжить при ближайшем удобном случае, и лёг спать.  
Беспокоящее ощущение не пропадало до вечера. Избавиться от похмелья было намного проще, чем от него. Дориан так старался отвлечься, что в какой-то момент понял, что читает цитату из Песни Света и даже запоминает слова. "Этого ещё не хватало", – он с раздражением захлопнул книгу, сунул её на полку и отправился прогуляться по крепостной стене. Бык оказался там же.  
– Пошли, – сказал Дориан, подчинившись молниеносному вдохновенному порыву и испытывая удовольствие уже от него самого.  
Они добрались до ближайшей башни – по счастью, нежилой. Дориан, удивлённый отсутствием сопротивления, прижал Быка к стене и, за перевязь притянув его к себе, поцеловал. Тот, похоже, наконец сообразил, в чём причина нервной напряжённости Дориана, и ответил на поцелуй ничуть не менее страстно, чем сам Дориан отвечал вчера.  
– Я хочу ещё, – сказал Дориан.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
Дориан представил себе, как Бык разворачивает его лицом к стене... "Ему придётся держать меня на весу, – оборвал Дориан собственную фантазию. – Он слишком высокий".  
– Да, – выдохнул Дориан.

Трезвый Бык был беспощаден. Нежный, предупредительный, ласковый, он снова довёл Дориана до исступления, но так и не взял то, что Дориан ему предлагал с почти неприличной настойчивостью. Отсосав ему и с благодарностью приняв ответную услугу, он предложил приходить вечером прямо к нему.  
"Как будто я какая-нибудь девчонка за две серебряных монеты", – думал Дориан, одновременно раздражённый сдержанной практичностью Быка и охваченный предвкушением приятного вечера. Именно так он для себя это всё и объяснял: приятное совместное времяпрепровождение, ничего особенного.

К свиданию Дориан готовился так же ответственно, как Бык вчера – к соитию.  
Принимая расслабляющую тёплую ванну, Дориан внимательно себя ощупал. То ли опасаясь обнаружить оставшуюся незаметной мелкую травму, то ли в качестве предварительной подготовки. Отверстие, так сильно растянутое накануне, сейчас легко раскрывалось даже под незначительным давлением. Шальная мысль пришла в голову Дориану, когда тот полулежал в каменной ванне, засунув себе в анус два пальца. И мысль эта очень ему понравилась.  
Покончив с мытьём, Дориан достал из своего собственного сундука склянку с заживляющим бальзамом и смазал себя. Дождавшись, пока отступит возбуждение, вызванное и воспоминаниями о прошлом вечере, и предвкушением новых наслаждений, он оделся, тщательно подбирая каждую деталь туалета, причесался перед большим серебряным зеркалом и уложил усы, чтобы они не топорщились. "Для кого я стараюсь?.. – Дориан рассматривал своё отражение и находил себя очень красивым. – Вряд ли Быку важно, как я причёсан или одет. Ему подавай дырку пошире..." – он оборвал сам себя, чувствуя, что не совсем прав, но ещё не понимая, в чём именно. Завершив приготовления, Дориан воспользовался ароматической смесью, которую приготовил сам и, учитывая редкость и дороговизну ингредиентов, собирался использовать только в особенных случаях. "Будем считать, что сегодня особенный день, – думал Дориан. – Я собираюсь поразить бывшего шпиона кунари своей безупречной элегантностью!"

Бык ждал его в гостиной. День выдался сырой и ветреный, а Бык явно провёл на улице большую часть дня. В камине весело потрескивали дрова, на столике перед ним дымились две кружки.  
– Очередная отрава? – светски поинтересовался Дориан, ускользая от объятий Быка.  
– Можем поменяться кружками, – фыркнул Бык. – Грог, чтобы тебя не развезло, как вчера.  
– Видел бы ты себя!.. – парировал Дориан, не чувствуя уверенности в собственном превосходстве.  
Лицо Быка на мгновение омрачилось, и Дориан прикусил язык: вчера Бык не мог не напиться до изумления, это было единственное, что он мог противопоставить своей потере. "По крайней мере, я составил ему компанию", – утешил себя Дориан.  
Они неторопливо потягивали грог, и Бык рассказывал о Сегероне – кое-что Дориан уже знал, но для него Бык добавил деталей, о которых не слышал даже Инквизитор.  
– С кем ты спал, пока находился там?  
– С кем попало. – Бык пожал плечами. – Было не до привязанностей, знаешь ли.  
– Вот как. – Дориан покачал ногой и заметил, что Бык следит за его движениями. Против воли задумался, является он для Быка "кем попало" или "привязанностью", но с раздражением отогнал эту мысль.  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я снова отнял у тебя половину кровати, сделай что-нибудь, – предложил Дориан.  
– Будь я против твоего присутствия в моей постели – разве я позвал бы тебя к себе? – Бык встал, и Дориан с удовольствием наблюдал за этим. Пока кунари сидел, он казался не настолько огромным. Но когда нависал сверху – Дориан млел, глядя на его могучую, но гармоничную фигуру. Будто его создал гениальный скульптор, выбравший именно такой масштаб для своего творения.  
Дориан поднялся навстречу Быку, и тот поцеловал его. Мягко, неторопливо, совсем не так, как накануне. Дориан положил ладони на обнажённую спину Быка, и понял, что стоит нетвёрдо, как пьяный. Отстранившись, Бык несколько секунд рассматривал Дориана так внимательно, будто хотел запомнить именно таким – захмелевшим больше от желания, чем от спиртного, податливым в его руках. По крайней мере, Дориан чувствовал себя именно таким.  
– Ты достаточно трезв, чтобы обойтись без этих твоих, – неопределённо взмахнул рукой Дориан, – защитных приспособлений?  
– Если хочешь, могу приковать тебя, – медленно произнёс Бык.  
– Очень, – выдохнул Дориан раньше, чем задумался о том, что говорит. Но ставка уже была сделана, и забрать её он не мог.  
Мягко взяв его за предплечье, Бык облизал, а потом слегка прикусил кожу на левом запястье. Дориан не сдержал беспокойный вздох. Желание, до этого то тлевшее, словно угли под пеплом, то разгоравшееся лёгким, непостоянным пламенем, сейчас вспыхнуло так сильно, что Дориану стало трудно дышать.

Снова Бык повёл его за собой, снова мягко подтолкнул к кровати. На этот раз Дориан смог оценить её по достоинству – это было солидное, прочное и массивное сооружение, под стать хозяину.  
– Сам её сделал? – поинтересовался Дориан.  
– Заказал Харриту. – Улыбнувшись, Бык присел перед Дорианом, провёл ладонями по бёдрам, надавил на колени – и Дориан раздвинул ноги, понимая, что улыбается тоже.  
– Хочешь, я сам разденусь? – предложил он.  
– Жаль, здесь нет музыкантов, – хмыкнул Бык.  
– Не вздумай петь. – Дориан удержал его, чтобы поцеловать, а потом отпустил.  
Он раздевался медленно, изнывал от желания, но сдерживался, чтобы заставить Быка тоже испытывать нетерпение. И тот принял правила игры. Как только Дориан оказался перед ним в чём мать родила, Бык облапал его – и опять безо всякого уважения. Дориан понял, что дрожит, что у него подкашиваются ноги, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он хотел Быка – возможно, даже сильнее, чем Бык хотел его.  
Они опять целовались, Бык снова захватил инициативу и мог делать, что хотел. Что угодно.  
Он оставил Дориана без внимания всего на секунду – определённо недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя, – пинком откинул крышку сундука и одним движением подхватил из него два браслета на цепочках и склянку с бальзамом. Дориан едва дождался, пока это всё окажется на кровати, прижался к Быку всем телом, чувствуя, как клёпки и пряжки на поясе холодят и царапают разгорячённую кожу. Бык отстранился, посмотрел на Дориана с таким выражением лица, будто собирался сказать что-то важное. Передумал в последний момент и поцеловал ещё раз. Когда Дориан лёг, и Бык прикинул длину цепочек, оказалось, что стойки кровати слишком далеки друг от друга, а по спинке, тоже металлической, кольца креплений могут скользить довольно свободно. Чтобы не просить открытым текстом, Дориан лёг на спину и закинул руки за голову. Бык судорожно вздохнул, и Дориан прочёл на его лице восхищение.  
Для его рук браслеты оказались широковаты, но он мог воображать, что неспособен освободиться, и держаться за цепочки.  
Молниеносно избавившись от одежды, Бык присоединился к нему на кровати и начал долгую, мучительную и прекрасную игру в "доведи Дориана до невменяемости, сохраняя контроль над собой и ситуацией". Подставляясь под ласки – то грубые, то пугающе нежные – Дориан напрягался и расслаблялся, одновременно реагируя на действия Быка и подчиняясь им, но и демонстрируя себя, и провоцируя его. "Смотри, какой я, – думал он, и мысли были золотыми и горячими, – я отдаюсь тебе, я доверяю, я хочу тебя, а ты меня?.." По действиям Быка было понятно: очень.  
Сладостная взаимная пытка продлилась ровно до тех пор, пока он не сунул пальцы между ягодиц Дориана и не обнаружил смазку.  
– Ты!.. – выдохнул Бык с настолько потрясённым видом, что Дориан успел испытать смутное беспокойство: не вызвал ли он разочарование вместо радости и восторга. Бык тут же убедил его в обратном одним долгим, страстным поцелуем.  
Ещё немного смазки, несколько движений пальцами (приятных, но всё же заставляющих желать большего) – и вот уже Бык сложил Дориана почти пополам, чтобы, поддерживая его под поясницу, медленно двинуться вперёд. Дориану было и приятно, и беспокойно. Ощущения, разумеется, не шли ни в какое сравнение с болью от ранения или серьёзной травмы, но Дориан волновался от того, насколько хрупким и беззащитным он чувствовал себя перед этим огромным существом. "С огромным членом", – подумал Дориан и застонал от удовольствия, потому что, растянув и заполнив его до предела, Бык двинулся обратно, а потом снова вперёд.  
– Ещё, – простонал Дориан.  
И получил всё, на что был способен Бык. А способен тот был на многое. Чтобы удовлетворить все его желания, от браслетов пришлось избавиться. Он то укладывал Дориана на спину, с неумолимой нежностью меняя его позу так, как хотел. То сам ложился, предоставляя Дориану двигаться, контролируя и глубину проникновения, и угол, под которым член Быка входил в его тело. Поначалу Дориан пытался сдерживать стоны и крики, в которых нуждался, чтобы выразить всё, что он чувствует, но Бык сказал:  
– Здесь достаточно толстые стены.  
И Дориан стонал. То изгибаясь и опускаясь на член Быка, то захлёбываясь удовольствием под ним.  
– Я так долго не выдержу, – сказал Бык, когда Дориан по собственному желанию встал перед ним на четвереньки, выставив задницу кверху.  
– Это ведь не последний раз? – В тоне Дориана не осталось ничего, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего пристойность. Он жил желанием, дышал наслаждением – и готов был выйти из этого состояния, только получив подтверждение тому, что ещё сможет в него вернуться.  
– Если это нас не убьёт. – Бык хрипло рассмеялся, словно пьяный. Поцеловал Дориана в левую лопатку, прикусил кожу на правой, а потом снова вставил в него член. Постепенно ускоряя движения, он дошёл до такого темпа, при котором Дориан не то что кричать не мог – он и дышал через раз, изнемогая от запредельного, иссушающего наслаждения, и не замечая, как вульгарная физическая усталость постепенно берёт над ним верх. Когда удовольствие вплотную подвело Дориана к границе безумия и продолжило подталкивать вперёд, он, уже почти не сознавая, что делает, сжал свой член. И кончил почти мгновенно – толчки Быка заставили его тело двигаться, так что самому Дориану не пришлось прилагать ни малейших усилий. После темноты оргазма сознание Дориана прояснялось очень медленно. Он даже забыл возмутиться тем, что Бык не оставил в покое его измученную задницу и продолжает двигаться. Несмотря на разрядку, возбуждение не покидало Дориана – ему нравилось, что Бык продолжает его трахать. "Наверное, он просто не может остановиться", – мысль принесла острое, почти телесное наслаждение. Наконец, загнав член так глубоко, что стало действительно неудобно и беспокойно, Бык издал неожиданно высокий, нежный стон, а потом с хрипом выдохнул, сжимая бёдра Дориана, который спокойно подумал: "Будут синяки", – и снова отключился, стоило только лечь и расслабиться.

Проснулся Дориан до восхода, от первого призрачного серого света, но всё же утром, а не ночью. В этот раз, не мучимый похмельем, он подавил первое, безотчётное желание удрать.  
Бык уютно и размеренно храпел рядом. Спал он, разумеется, на спине – по-другому помешали бы рога. И в этом безмятежном покое, с каким Бык – шпион, наёмник, да просто кунари в конце концов – позволял себе дрыхнуть рядом с магом из Тевинтера, пусть даже обладающим исключительными личными качествами и бескрайним обаянием, Дориан увидел доверие. "Кто из нас дурак?" – подумал он с беззлобной насмешкой, но всё же выбрался из-под одеяла (которым никто, кроме Быка, не мог его укрыть) и, одевшись без лишней суеты, вернулся к себе.

Несколько дней они не виделись – Бык уехал с Инквизитором, Дориан остался "охранять библиотеку", а на самом деле – бездельничать и скучать. Да, он вынужден был признаться себе, что ему не хватает не только Инквизитора, но и Быка.  
"Как это глупо, – думал Дориан. – Не хватало ещё влюбиться. В кунари!"  
Но когда Лелиана с ужасно понимающим, самодовольным и хитрым выражением лица передала ему коротенькую записку, которой Бык сообщал, что у них всё "заебись" и они убили дракона, обрадовался. Тут же поджёг её от ближайшей свечи и, глядя, как пепел сыплется на медный поднос, подумал: "Это может плохо кончиться".  
Он не знал, что делать. Не видеться с Быком совершенно было невозможно – даже если бы им удалось разойтись в огромной крепости (а Дориан не сомневался, что если он захочет прекратить свидания, Бык ему поможет), они всё равно встречались бы по делу. "Я ведь могу уехать", – предложил Дориан самому себе, так неуверенно, что исходи предложение от кого угодно другого – Дориан рассмеялся бы ему в лицо. Он не мог уехать. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем они прикончат Корифея.  
И он не хотел уезжать от Быка.  
"Какой пиздец", – подумал Дориан, и понял, что даже ругательство, грубое до вульгарности, но безупречно точно описывающее сложившуюся ситуацию и отношение к ней Дориана, он позаимствовал у Быка.

Он так и не принял никакого решения, не столько страдая от душевных метаний и неуверенности в будущем, сколько наслаждаясь ими, а Бык уже вернулся. И сразу же заявился в библиотеку, якобы по очень пристойному поводу: он привёз документы из разграбленного Инквизицией лагеря венатори, в том числе длинные выписки из загадочных древних книг.  
– Босс говорит, ты можешь что-то выжать из этого дерьма. – Бык уронил на колени Дориану увесистую пачку пергаментов, перетянутых почему-то не обычной бечёвкой, а блестящим (то есть новым) синим шёлковым шнуром. И когда Дориан развязал узлы и начал наматывать его на ладонь, чтобы отдать свёрнутым, то заметил, что, во-первых, Бык очень внимательно наблюдает за ним, не скрывая интереса. А во-вторых – шнур слишком длинный даже для такой внушительной пачки. Дориан слегка улыбнулся, и забыл вернуть Быку шнурок.  
– Нужен будет хороший отчёт. – Бык кивнул на расползшуюся стопку пергаментов.  
– Самый лучший, на который я способен. – Дориан подцепил верхний пергамент, предсказуемо оказавшийся самым скучным, и смотрел в текст, пока Бык не убрался из библиотеки.  
Понадеявшись, что не увидит его как минимум до завтра – а там уж что-нибудь да придумает, Дориан честно занялся работой, поражаясь собственной ответственности. Ему так беспокойно было думать про Быка, что разум ухватился за древний текст, как утопающий за соломинку.

Вечером, с затекшими плечами и шеей, с головой, в которую будто напихали жёсткой серой шерсти, Дориан направился в сторону своей спальни, намереваясь, во-первых, принять ванну, а во-вторых – хорошенько выпить, чтобы забыть всех этих противных и скучных древних магистров с их мелкими интригами, кровавой магией, затейливыми ритуалами и скверными переводами с мёртвых языков.  
Уже в комнате он обнаружил, что, не задумываясь, принёс шёлковый шнур с собой. Пожал плечами и бросил его на крышку сундука, заменявшего прикроватный столик. Пергаменты венатори он намеренно оставил на самом видном месте: подчинённые Лелианы днём и ночью следили за всем, что происходит в библиотеке, и если бы какой-нибудь не в меру самонадеянный шпион рискнул прикарманить эту переписку или хотя бы заглянуть в неё, то немедленно попался бы.  
Размяв плечи, Дориан заглянул в комод, служивший ему и буфетом, и бюро, только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что вина у него только одна бутылка.

Отмокая в тёплой воде, он опорожнил её уже наполовину, но так и не придумал, как поступить с Железным Быком. Даже слегка захмелевшему Дориану страшно было об этом думать. Он не нуждался в отношениях с кунари, Бык вряд ли мог всерьёз привязаться к тевинтерцу, да ещё и знатного происхождения. Всё это было нелепо, но представляя, что когда-нибудь навсегда расстанется с Быком, Дориан заранее расстраивался.  
"Я словно балованный ребёнок, – думал он. – А ведь я такой и есть. Получил новую игрушку и вцепился, не желая отдавать. Кто бы на моём месте отдал?.."  
Он почти уже начал жалеть себя, как жалеют себя все усталые и немного выпившие люди, но стук в дверь отвлёк его от этого приятного, но бесполезного занятия.  
– Открыто! – беззаботно откликнулся Дориан. Он не видел смысла запираться в Скайхолде, полагаясь на невидимые стены внутренней безопасности, выстроенные Лелианой, и собственные магические силы.  
– Привет, – сказал от порога Бык как-то неловко.  
Дориан запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Быка-вверх-ногами и обернулся, чтобы поздороваться нормально.  
– Присоединишься? – он отсалютовал Быку бутылкой, имея в виду и вино, и ванну. "С ним тут будет тесновато, но так даже интереснее... О чём я думаю?.." – Дориана насмешила непоследовательность его мыслей.  
– А не помешаю? – Бык так и топтался у порога, но дверь за собой закрыл.  
– Ты съел какого-то венатори и внезапно заболел вежливостью? – с преувеличенным беспокойством поинтересовался Дориан.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Бык всё-таки вошёл. Дориан следил за ним взглядом. В гигантских карманах гигантских штанов Бык, оказывается, прятал две бутылки вина.  
– Ты хочешь отметить возвращение, я понял. – Дориан вовремя придержал язык, чтобы не сказать, что соскучился.  
– Я соскучился, – сказал Бык.  
– Я польщён, – улыбнулся Дориан. Понимая, что выглядит учтивее, чем желал продемонстрировать, он сполз в ванну пониже, якобы изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться. На самом деле он изо всех сил старался не напрягаться.  
Бык присел рядом с ванной, взъерошил влажные волосы Дориана, и тот чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Прикосновение принесло наслаждение, о котором он мечтал всю вторую половину дня.  
– Приподнимись немного, – сказал Бык.  
Выполнить просьбу оказалось не так легко – Дориан совершенно расслабился от едва заметной ласки.  
– Если ты хочешь меня утопить, надо действовать не так. – Дориан беспечно подставил Быку шею.  
– Я не хочу причинить тебе вред. – Тёплые пальцы проехались по шее от затылка, ладони легли на ключицы.  
Дориан опустил голову и расслабился. Бык мягко массировал ему шею и плечи, и это было так приятно, что Дориан перестал думать и пить, сосредоточившись на телесном удовольствии.  
– Я разгадал твой план, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот окончательно размякнет. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я уснул и утонул сам. – Он зевнул.  
– Мне уйти? – спросил Бык.  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Дориан и оглянулся, испугавшись своей поспешности. Бык коснулся губами его губ – нет, не поцеловал, как целовал раньше, грубо и жадно, а трогал губами рот, потом челюсть, щёку, скулу, собирая ещё не высохшие капли. – Если не собираешься присоединиться, подай мне полотенце, пожалуйста. – Дориану потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы произнести это, а не застонать, подставляясь под ласку.  
Бык не послушался – то есть, не отдал ему полотенце. А помог встать, сам вытер, пока Дориан цеплялся за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, и отнёс к кровати.  
– Я тебе не какая-нибудь барышня. – Дориан старательно хмурился, но ничего не вышло – он рассмеялся, как только Бык уронил его на одеяло.  
Бык наклонился и поцеловал уже нормально – то есть так, что у Дориана в глазах потемнело от недостатка воздуха и избытка возбуждения.

Потом они избавлялись от одеяла, от одежды Быка, тот искал в сундуке Дориана бальзам, а потом связывал его запястья шёлковым шнуром.  
– Постараюсь не слишком сильно. – Устроившись у бёдер Дориана, Бык поднял его ногу себе на плечо.  
– Да, если мы сломаем кровать, может выйти неловко. – Дориан облизнул губы, думая только о том, как он соскучился по Быку – не только разумом или сердцем, но и телом. "Как же быстро я привык. Как сильно я его хочу".  
Дориан вскрикнул, когда Бык слишком энергично толкнулся в отверстие, и возмущённо застонал, когда он отстранился, чтобы добавить смазки и помассировать внутри – растягивая и лишая остатков рассудка.  
– Пожалуйста, не тяни, – пробормотал Дориан. – Я очень хочу.  
– Я тоже, – серьёзно признался Бык, и Дориан улыбнулся этому признанию.  
Он продолжал улыбаться, даже чувствуя боль (впрочем, не слишком сильную) от вторжения. От сдержанности Быка было только хуже: Дориан хотел всё сразу, но получил только дискомфорт от предельно растянутого отверстия. Насколько мог, Дориан двинул бёдрами навстречу Быку и тихо вздохнул от оглушительного удовольствия, поглотившего все остальные ощущения. Бык сжал его задницу и продолжил двигаться – размеренно, но сильно, каждый раз вставляя достаточно глубоко, чтобы Дориану нравилось.  
– Ты улыбаешься. – В вечернем сумраке, постепенно захватывавшем комнату, казалось, что глаз Быка светится.  
– Ты тоже, – сказал Дориан.  
Бык гладил его бёдра, бока, живот, мягко сжимал член, только поддразнивая, даже не намекая на скорую разрядку. Дориану самому захотелось его потрогать, и он попросил развязать ему руки.  
– Зачем? – спросил Бык с такой недоверчивостью, будто подозревал Дориана в каком-нибудь мелочном злодейском замысле.  
– Хочу тебя трогать.  
– Тебе мало? – Бык качнул бёдрами вперёд, и Дориан прикрыл глаза от переполнявшего его жаркого удовольствия.  
– Я хочу сам.  
Бык не ответил. Дотянувшись до шнура, он одним движением распустил все узлы и наклонился над Дорианом, и заставляя его сильно согнуться, и давая возможность прикоснуться к себе.  
Дориан погладил его по плечам, задержал ладонь на мощной шее, рассматривая сосредоточенное лицо, потянулся было за поцелуем, но сдержался – Быку пришлось бы остановиться, а это никому бы не понравилось.  
– Можно? – слегка задев ухо, Дориан прикоснулся к левому рогу Быка.  
– Можешь за них подержаться, – прошептал Бык, улыбаясь, словно безумный. Он на мгновение перестал двигаться, чтобы поудобнее ухватить задницу Дориана. Внутри вздрогнул огромный член, и Дориан застонал, смыкая пальцы на рогах. Они были тёплые и твёрдые, одновременно живые и неживые, ощутимое напоминание о том, что кунари – не человек, что он намного ближе к животному или демону, и от всего этого (а ещё – от частого дыхания, вызванного сильнейшим эротическим возбуждением) у Дориана кружилась голова, а лицо Быка, которое он так хотел рассмотреть и запомнить, расплывалось, таяло в темноте.  
– Ещё, – то ли просил, то ли требовал Дориан. – Ещё.  
– Сколько захочешь, – повторял Бык в ответ, пока не вынужден был сказать: – Сколько получится.  
Дориан понял, что Бык улыбается снова, и тоже улыбнулся. Бык остановился, и у Дориана получилось наконец-то поцеловать его.  
– Сменим позицию? – если бы Дориан не дышал так шумно и часто, прозвучало бы так, словно он говорит о танцах.  
– С удовольствием.  
Бык лёг на спину, и Дориан медленно опустился на его член, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением и каждым дюймом. Сначала он двигался сам, опираясь ладонями на широкую грудь Быка, потом, когда удовольствие окончательно подчинило его себе, лишив сил, Бык поднимал его над собой и опускал, двигаясь навстречу. Дориан лёг на него, не осознавая, но чувствуя, что Бык просто не заметит его веса.  
При последних, самых жестоких, самых прекрасных толчках, когда Бык резко подбрасывал бёдра, до упора вставляя член в Дориана, кровать протестующе заскрипела – но и Быку, и Дориану было уже не до неё.  
Вжавшись в Дориана и замерев, Бык застонал – сдавленно, хрипло. Его лицо сморщилось, будто от боли. Потом он резко выдохнул и почти сразу улыбнулся растерянно и очень счастливо. Не осознавая, что улыбается точно так же, Дориан обхватил ладонью свой член, сделал несколько движений и кончил.  
По сравнению с безумным наслаждением соития разрядка показалась ему не такой уж яркой.  
"По крайней мере, я в своей кровати", – успел подумать он перед тем, как уснуть.

"Это превращается в привычку", – продолжил он мысль, выныривая из глубокого и спокойного, без сновидений, сна.  
Быка рядом не было, и Дориан даже задумался, не обидеться ли на него за такое бегство. "А сам?.." – спросил он у себя, пожал плечами и отправился умываться.  
Вместо того, чтобы из библиотеки послать слугу за чаем и свежими булочками, Дориан отправился завтракать в таверну. Бык дремал, сидя на своём обычном месте.  
– Разрешишь присоединиться? – спросил Дориан самым светским тоном.  
Бык приоткрыл глаз. Ещё не узнав Дориана, мазнул по нему цепким недоверчивым взглядом, а проснувшись окончательно, широко улыбнулся.  
– Тупой вопрос.  
Хмыкнув, Дориан уселся. У него даже нашлось, о чём спросить Быка – вчерашние пергаменты были сложены кое-как, экспедиция не тратила время на сортировку трофейного архива, и Дориан подозревал, что Бык вряд ли помнит, в каком порядке и из каких источников собирались документы, но эта тема была ничуть не хуже другой. И намного приличнее той, которую Дориану хотелось обсудить на самом деле.  
– Поднимусь с тобой, – прикрыв глаз, пообещал Бык. – Я всё подряд не читал, но по виду кое-что помню.  
"Опознать пергамент по одному внешнему виду?.. Да он просто не хочет со мной расставаться", – не без удовольствия подумал Дориан.

Когда в библиотеке Бык без особых затруднений рассортировал пергаменты по порядку получения, Дориан пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не пялиться на него слишком уж восторженно. Он даже почувствовал что-то, отдалённо напоминающее стыд – за то, что недооценивал Быка.  
– Эти собрали в полевом лагере, небольшая группа, больше бойцов, чем магов. Это – в заброшенной крепости, там ещё были книги, их везёт обоз, к осени доедут. Это – пустышка, личная переписка, но босс подозревает, что это хитрый шифр. Если нужна будет помощь – обращайся.  
– Спасибо. – Дориан позволил себе улыбнулся. Наблюдая за Быком, он впитывал информацию так жадно, будто от неё зависела его жизнь. Запоминал не только слова или выражение лица – мельчайшие детали, неосознанные движения пальцев, мимолётные гримасы, отражавшие настроение Быка.  
– Это многое объясняет, – кивнул Дориан, когда Бык, почти не заглядывая в текст, собрал в отдельную стопку взаимные письма трёх венатори.  
– Не знаю, будет ли от них толк. – Бык пожал плечами и, не отводя взгляда от Дориана, поймал книгу, которую нечаянно сбросил с полки. – Пленных мы не брали.  
Дориан тоже пожал плечами, выглянул в окно и по длине теней понял, что время уже перевалило за полдень.  
– Я чувствую, что должен тебе обед. Если ты, конечно, готов принять приглашение... – Дориан собирался ввернуть очередную безобидную колкость, но Бык его перебил коротким и грубым "пошли". – Очень любезно с твоей стороны, – закончил Дориан в том же тоне.  
Бык сверкнул на него глазом, как будто рассердившись, но Дориан видел не гнев, а радость и ожидание.

В таверне их перехватил лейтенант "быков", и вместо общения с Быком Дориан был вынужден делать вид, что не прислушивается к отрывистой беседе наёмников.  
– Тебе точно не нужна помощь? – поинтересовался Дориан, когда Крэм ушёл на второй ярус – там, вероятно, собрались остальные члены отряда.  
– Ты слышал, что я говорил. – Бык мрачно хмурился. – Я велел им держаться от меня в стороне и тебе должен посоветовать то же самое. Неделю, вряд ли больше. Я должен узнать, придёт ли за мной кто-нибудь.  
– Для того, кто ожидает покушения на свою жизнь, ты держишься до безумия спокойно, – вежливо сказал Дориан.  
– Я не свихнулся. Любой на моём месте ждал бы его. – Бык пожал плечами.  
Дориан отвёл взгляд, осознав, что ни в коем случае не станет держаться в стороне. "Это, в конце концов, просто не мой стиль", – он улыбнулся собственным мыслям.

Вторую половину дня он, почти не отлынивая, провозился с бумагами, позволив себе почитать всего пару часов. Чинно поужинал с Жозефиной и Лелианой на третьем этаже донжона – разговор шёл о политике, и Дориан хохотал вместе с дамами, слушая свежие отчёты о действиях Архонта.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, показавшуюся вдруг такой пустой и такой маленькой, Дориан тщательно привёл себя в порядок, как следует рассмотрел своё отражение и, убедившись в своём неизменном, а сейчас особенно ослепительном великолепии, отправился в апартаменты Быка.  
И натолкнулся на запертую дверь.  
Постоял на пороге и уже собирался уйти, но дверь приоткрылась.  
– У тебя яркий запах. – Бык выразительно пошевелил носом.  
– И есть планы на вечер. Ты не против? – Дориан улыбнулся, ещё не уверенный, что Бык его приглашает.  
– Окажите мне честь, ваше тевинтерство. – Тот не только отступил в комнату, но даже слегка поклонился. Дориан сделал вид, что не заметил насмешки, и демонстративно задрал нос. Бык закрыл за ним дверь, запер её на ключ, но пренебрёг засовом.  
Дориан вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Если придётся выбивать её изнутри, засов помешает.  
– А почему нам может понадобиться её выбить? – Дориан понял, что уже тянется к Быку – ради удовольствия прикоснуться, погладить, обнять. "Когда это стало необходимым?.." – с лёгким испугом подумал он, но тут же забыл и мысль, и беспокойство.  
– Есть множество способов убить человека. Или... тал-вашота. – Бык пожал плечами.  
Дориан взял его за перевязь, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Бык отвечал сдержанно, почти неуверенно.  
– Ты не хочешь? – поинтересовался Дориан как можно равнодушнее.  
Обняв его и прижав к себе, Бык прошептал ему в самое ухо:  
– Я жду убийц. И я не уверен, что их послали Бен-Хазрат. Они уже сделали, что должны.  
– Но кто?.. – начал Дориан.  
Бык не дал ему договорить, снова поцеловав.  
Когда он отстранился, плечами пожал уже Дориан:  
– Кто бы там ни был, я его поджарю, – сказал он совсем тихо.  
Бык с минуту напряжённо, почти недоверчиво вглядывался в него, а потом мягким, вкрадчивым даже движением увлёк за собой в спальню.

Казалось, что Бык нервничает. Он постоянно прислушивался, косился на ставни, на дверь в гостиную, на ширму, за которой прятал гигантскую лохань и умывальник. У Дориана оказалось больше свободы действий, чем во время прошлых свиданий, и он воспользовался ею. Когда они, обнажённые, уже лежали на кровати, он перехватил руки Быка и, заведя их вверх, к изголовья кровати, медленно поцеловал его. Бык ответил, подчиняясь желанию Дориана, а не следуя своему.  
Дориан отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Я хочу, – сказал Бык.  
– Но всё время отвлекаешься. Если ты не возражаешь... – Дориан отпустил его и сел на нём верхом, задницей ощущая жар, идущий от огромного члена.  
– Против чего?  
Бык ещё не успел договорить, а Дориан уже прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь, притягивая магию из Тени. Колдовать без посоха и обнажённым было непривычно, но приятно – несмотря на возбуждение, пока ещё не слишком сильное, Дориан чувствовал себя очень спокойно. Рядом с ним был тот, кого он хотел защитить, его не отвлекал шум битвы, не нужно было торопиться, бросая заклинание как попало, лишь бы успеть – Дориан создавал над собой и Быком купол магической защиты, пока не счёл его достаточно надёжным и прочным. У них было около часа почти полной безопасности.  
Магия разлилась в воздухе, скользнула по обнажённой коже – непривычное ощущение, но приятное. Комнату медленно наполнил бледный свет мягкого светло-голубого оттенка, едва-едва отличающегося от белого.  
– Ну как? – поинтересовался Дориан со смесью обоснованной гордости и беспокойства.  
– Волшебно, – хмыкнул Бык. – В хорошем смысле. Это надолго?  
– Не знаю. За час мы успеем? – Дориан улыбнулся и погладил Быка по груди и животу.  
– Это может зависеть от тебя, – Бык спокойно и откровенно предлагал контроль над ситуацией.  
Дориан не стал переспрашивать, точно ли Бык хочет ему отдаться – это было бы глупо. Дориан ласкал Быка, который отвечал, не мешая и не пытаясь перехватить инициативу, сделать по-своему. Магия окутывала их мерцающим туманом, почти неощутимым по сравнению с прикосновениями, объятиями и поцелуями, но неуловимо изменявшим все ощущения. Никогда и ни с кем Дориан не чувствовал себя таким сильным. Ни к кому, кроме Быка не испытывал такой острой, почти болезненной нежности. Огромный, наделённый невероятной физической силой, Бык совершенно вручил себя Дориану и отвечал с таким же наслаждением, с каким сам Дориан раньше отдавался ему.  
Небольшое затруднение, связанное с выбором позы, удобной для обоих, благополучно разрешилось: Бык, наконец совершенно расслабившись, лёг лицом вниз, а Дориан оседлал мощные бёдра. Хоть Бык и утверждал, что при наличии смазки, тем более – заживляющей, можно обойтись без подготовки, Дориан не отказал себе в удовольствии сперва пальцами исследовать отверстие между мускулистыми ягодицами, покрытыми тёмными короткими волосками. Бык ответил глухим стоном, а по сопротивлению его тела Дориан понял, что пассивную роль Бык играет реже, чем активную. Тем сильнее Дориан захотел его, тем важнее стало его удовольствие. Уже вздрагивая от нетерпеливого желания, такого сильного, что оно превратилось в необходимость, Дориан ласкал и растягивал, пока глухие стоны Быка не слились в один, почти требовательный. Только тогда он направил член в смазанное отверстие.  
Бык содрогнулся всем телом, едва не сбросив Дориана, на мгновение напрягся, а потом, когда Дориан, немного привыкнув к тяжёлому, медленному наслаждению, от которого плавились и тело, и разум, начал двигаться, слегка прогнулся, подставляясь, принимая член Дориана в себя. Стоны прекратились – Дориан тоже не давал волю голосу. Два сбивчивых шумных дыхания, шорох двигающихся тел, биение сердца Дориана сливались в негромкую очаровывающую музыку.  
– Так хорошо!.. – шёпотом выдохнул Бык. – Ещё.  
– Конечно, – ответил Дориан и, не сдержавшись, застонал.  
Удовольствие довело его до того волшебного, наполненного огнём и лёгкостью состояния, когда всё – звуки, прикосновения, запахи – воспринимается искажённо. Дориан знал, что стонет, но не слышал своего голоса – он был сосредоточен на Быке. Собственное наслаждение жгло его изнутри, поднимая над реальностью, но оно уже существовало, и, значит, о нём можно было не заботиться.  
Призрачный бело-голубой свет окрасил кожу Быка, исказил шрамы, превратил капли пота в голубоватое молоко, и Дориан слизывал их, наклонившись, но не останавливаясь. Бык шумно вздыхал, сжимался – не от боли, не судорожно, но явно намеренно и для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Дориану.  
Он начал ёрзать, прижимаясь членом к постели, и Дориан, подстраиваясь под эти движения, упустил момент, когда наслаждение стало слишком сильным. Вновь он кончил, как подросток – неконтролируемо, быстро и с полузадушенным стоном, а потом не сразу смог отдышаться и прийти в себя.  
Скатившись с Быка, Дориан заставил его повернуться набок и, ещё дрожа от усталости, скользнул вдоль огромного тела, чтобы взять в рот. Захрипев, Бык положил ладонь на голову Дориана и подался навстречу. Дориан едва успел вовремя остановить его, обхватив член ладонями, и Бык кончил, протяжно охнув.  
Дориан даже не пытался проглотить всё. Когда он отстранился, глядя на лицо Быка, искажённое экстазом, словно страданием, крупные тяжёлые капли обожгли шею.

– Оставайся, – сказал Бык через несколько минут.  
Задумавшись над ответом, Дориан с удовольствием потянулся, подставляя кожу медленно рассеивающемуся магическому свету. Он мог бы спросить "зачем?", сказать, что хочет переодеться. Но он сказал:  
– Не бойся, я не оставлю тебя в одиночестве и буду защищать по мере сил.  
Бык хмыкнул.

Было очень уютно. Огромное тело Быка излучало столько тепла, что в одеяле Дориан не нуждался, но Бык и не пытался отобрать его у Дориана. Размеренный храп иногда проникал в сон, рисуя образы спящих драконов, их рога покачивались над Дорианом, отправляя его из одной неясной и приятной грёзы в другую.  
Ночь прошла и закончилась совершенно спокойно. Утром Дориан держал себя так, будто накануне не случилось ничего особенного, но Бык, наблюдавший за ним с мягкой и многообещающей улыбкой, вряд ли поверил в искренность такой сдержанности. Дориан и не пытался никого обмануть – это его гордость не позволяла ему превратиться в сентиментальную медузу хотя бы внешне.

Днём они встретились на крепостной стене, куда поднялись в разных башнях, не сговариваясь. На этом отрезке не было никого, и тут к стене не примыкала крыша пристройки.  
– Вчера ты пытался меня о чём-то предупредить, – начал Дориан разговор. Чтобы не изнывать от желания потрогать Быка, он смотрел в сторону.  
– Да. – Бык помолчал пару секунд. – Лелиана говорит, мной продолжают интересоваться и что кто-то пытался подкупить одного из солдат.  
– Кто? – Дориан поднял бровь.  
– Хрен его знает, – мрачно сказал Бык. – Парень оказался чересчур честным и попытался задержать шпиона. Тот пырнул его ножом и сбежал. Солдат выжил, но... – Он развёл руками, и Дориан невольно зацепился взглядом за движение огромной ладони.  
– Следующий может не отказать.  
– Или согласиться и доложить кому-нибудь.  
– Это потребует от него немалого умственного напряжения, – хмыкнул Дориан.  
– Ты слишком низкого мнения о наших солдатах. Но слабое место – не они, а торговцы. Эти постоянно ездят туда-сюда, нанимают охранников где и как попало. Лелиана следит за ними и не только она, но этого мало.  
Дориан промолчал, и Бык продолжил:  
– У меня есть просьба, – он произнёс это неловко, словно юнец, признающийся в чём-то интимном или недостойном. – Ты не мог бы не ходить ко мне и от меня по ночам?.. Мы могли бы встречаться заранее...  
– Ты хочешь от меня избавиться или думаешь, что я не способен защититься от наёмного убийцы? – прохладно спросил Дориан. Он сам не знал, разозлила или растрогала его такая забота, и склонялся к тому, что испытывает смешанные чувства.  
– Дориан, – сказал Бык таким тоном, что Дориан, конечно, не мог не взглянуть на него. – Я боюсь тебя потерять.  
Это было уже слишком. Бык пёр напролом, используя свои чувства – или то, что Дориан принимал за них – для давления. Дориан разозлился и испугался собственной реакции – желания обнять Быка, согласиться сразу и на что угодно.  
– Я об этом подумаю, – чужим голосом пообещал Дориан и сбежал, сохраняя лишь призрачную иллюзию достоинства.  
Бык не окликнул его и не пытался догнать.

Почти две недели они не разговаривали и не встречались лицом к лицу. Дориан иногда выходил на крепостные стены подышать свежим воздухом, но даже не приближался к таверне. Он был бы рад, если бы Инквизитору понадобилась его помощь или Быка, или если бы наёмники отправились на какое-нибудь задание все вместе, куда-нибудь подальше. Дориан жил, не испытывая эмоций. Все их заменило какое-то холодное отупение, пришедшее после злобы. Уверенный, что испортил всё окончательно и бесповоротно, Дориан сохранял не только внешнее, но и внутреннее спокойствие. Возился с бумагами, сверял переводы, много читал, упражнялся в концентрации и почти не вспоминал об уникальном магическом щите, созданным им в довольно необычных обстоятельствах – потому что не хотел вспоминать о них. Он даже не записал порядок действий и количество вложенной магической силы в свой личный журнал, куда обычно аккуратно вносил результаты всех, даже самых мелких и случайных магических экспериментов. Алексиус в своё время приучил его записывать всё, что может пригодиться.

Несколько раз Дориану казалось, что он видит Быка во дворе рядом с конюшней или у палаток приезжих торговцев. "Что ему там нужно?.." – думал Дориан и принуждал себя уйти и заняться делом. Мысли о Быке причиняли тупую боль, задевающую самолюбие Дориана, и он защищался от них, как мог.  
Однажды, увидев во дворе двух кунари, он вгляделся и понял, что второй не был Быком, хоть и походил на него, словно родственник: такая же могучая фигура, такие же огромные рога, двуручный топор будто специально был сделан как копия топора, подаренного Быку Инквизитором. "Нашли общий язык", – подумал Дориан почти равнодушно и обрадовался этому равнодушию.  
Вечером он приказал принести ужин в свою комнату и заказал пять бутылок вина – выпивка снова закончилась, а ходить за ней в таверну Дориан не хотел.  
Он не слишком хорошо спал в последнее время – медленно засыпал и временами просыпался среди ночи от снов, которые предпочёл бы не видеть. В этот раз он уснул, как убитый.

Из тяжёлого забытья, наполненного муторными, не столько страшными, сколько раздражающими видениями, его выдернул ужасающий грохот.  
Два чудовища, словно вывалившиеся из кошмарного сна в реальность, боролись на полу, хрипя и рыча от ненависти и злобы. Удивляясь собственной медлительности, Дориан зажёг свечу, чтобы увидеть, что за существа затеяли драку в его спальне. Магия не слушалась, заклинания рассыпались на бессмысленные слова. Дориан наконец сумел рассмотреть дерущихся: Бык прижал к полу незнакомого кунари и душил его, тот, разумеется, хотел избавиться от Быка и бил его кулаками по животу, одновременно пытаясь сбросить.  
– Уйди! – прорычал Бык, и Дориан понял, что приказ адресован ему.  
"Вот ещё", – подумал он и потянулся за посохом. Бык зачем-то повернул голову в его сторону. Хрустнула сломанная кость, Бык упал на пол, а его противник вскочил на четвереньки, тут же ухватился за топор и выпрямился. Оружия при Быке Дориан не видел. Всё ещё не понимая, что происходит, он ткнул посохом в сторону незнакомца, молния отбросила его на комод и обожгла руку, державшую топор. Бык, уже стоявший на ногах, ударил по ней же, окончательно обезоруживая противника, а потом, взяв его за плечи, словно хорошего друга, несколько раз ударил головой в переносицу. По тому, как безвольно дёргался незнакомец, Дориан понял, что он уже не опасен, и сел на кровати, удивляясь накатившей усталости и головокружению. "Я отравлен?.." – подумал он рассеянно, поймал испуганный взгляд обернувшегося Быка и потерял сознание.

Когда он пришёл в себя, лежа на кровати, незнакомого кунари уже не было, но Бык никуда не делся.  
– Как ты? – спросил он, подавая кружку, наполненную водой.  
Дориан понимал, что поступает неучтиво, но жажда оказалась сильнее воспитания. В несколько глотков осушив кружку, он ответственно прислушался к себе и ответил с предельной честностью:  
– Странно. Тело как мокрая тряпка, магия нестабильная и слабая, как у подростка. Но ничего не болит.  
– Звон в ушах? Головная боль? Медный привкус во рту?  
– Ничего такого, – помолчав, ответил Дориан. – Что это было?  
– Попытка убийства. – Оглядевшись, Бык собрался отойти, но Дориан, подчиняясь мгновенному непреодолимому порыву, поймал его руку и, удержав, заставил сесть на край кровати. Чуть улыбнувшись, Бык продолжил. – Он собирался прикончить тебя так, чтобы все решили, что это сделал я.  
– Зачем? – спросил Дориан. Сосредоточиться и подумать самостоятельно он ещё не мог – мысли расползались и путались.  
– Кому ещё, кроме венатори, может быть выгодна смерть сына магистра Павуса от руки грязного кунари?  
– Тем, кому выгодна война, – пробормотал Дориан. Чтобы составить этот ответ, думать не требовалось.  
– Ну и устроить междоусобицу в Инквизиции никто из наших врагов тоже не откажется. Особенно с такими небольшими затратами: нашли тал-вашота, похожего на меня, вручили топор посимпатичнее и пристроили охранять телеги с репой.  
– Ты давно об этом узнал? – Дориану невыносимо хотелось спать, но он не хотел, уснув, упустить Быка. Было очень важно, что тот сидел на кровати Дориана, не отнимал руки и разговаривал. "Он мне нужен", – подумал Дориан.  
– Слишком поздно, – признался Бык, как признаются в преступлении. – Сегодня заметил, как он трётся на кухне, но не понял, для чего. Чуть не пропустил, что ты приказал принести ужин и вино.  
– Ты за мной не следил. – Дориан сам не знал, не расстроен ли он.  
– Я не хотел сойти с ума, – вздохнул Бык.  
Дориан, все ещё слабый, нашёл в себе силы, чтобы потянуть его к себе, положив руку на мощную шею. Но на то, чтобы приподняться самому, он уже не был способен. Бык склонился ниже, прижался лбом ко лбу Дориана и закрыл глаз.  
– Увидимся днём? – прошептал Бык.  
– Увидимся.  
Предложение успокоило Дориана, и он соскользнул в вязкий глубокий сон.

Пробудившись около полудня бодрым и отдохнувшим, Дориан, умываясь, перебрал в памяти события прошедшей ночи.  
Он мог попросить у Быка прощения. Мог выразить благодарность, ничего не говоря о будущем.  
Глядя в глаза своему отражению в большом (и очень дорогом) серебряном зеркале, Дориан вспомнил, как смотрел на него Бык, с какой мукой он говорил о безумии – и принял самое безрассудное решение в своей жизни. Он нарядился, словно собирался в бой или на светский приём с убийствами, ещё раз глянул в зеркало, расправляя складки белой мантии, подбитой изумрудного цвета бархатом и, довольный своей внешностью, отправился завтракать в таверну.  
– Сегодня праздник? – спросила Кассандра, направлявшаяся в замок от таверны.  
– Да, – улыбнулся Дориан, благодарный ей за то, что своим вопросом она напомнила ему о существовании всего остального мира и других, кроме него и Быка, людей и нелюдей. – Я выжил.  
– А-а. – Кассандра тоже заулыбалась. – Я слышала кое-что.  
– Потом расскажу в подробностях. Только придумаю ещё парочку. – Дориан слегка поклонился и в прекрасном расположении духа (по крайней мере внешне) быстро, но не теряя достоинства, пошёл к таверне.  
Быка там не оказалось, и Дориан почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Заказав завтрак, он сказал, что собирается есть здесь, и заметил, что слуга, лениво протиравший соседний стол, вдруг заторопился на второй этаж, словно вспомнил о каком-то срочном деле. Вернулся он через пару минут, явно чем-то недовольный.  
Покончив с едой и не дождавшись Быка, Дориан поднялся на крепостную стену и неторопливо пошёл от таверны к башне, верхние этажи которой занимал Каллен. В нежилой башне ждал Бык.  
– Ты знал, что я сюда приду? – Дориан казался себе мухой в мятном сиропе. Было страшно, сладко, холодно и невозможно пошевелиться.  
– Нет. – Бык улыбнулся. – Увидел, что ты идёшь в эту сторону и не стал выскакивать навстречу.  
– А если бы я развернулся?  
Бык молчал очень долго, минуту или две. Смотрел то в пол, то на Дориана, который понимал, что мучает Быка, но сам черпал уверенность в его неуверенности.  
– Я бы тебя догнал, – произнёс, наконец, Бык. – Даже если бы ты разозлился.  
Дориан оказался в нелепой ситуации: впервые за очень долгое время он не знал, что сказать. Настала его очередь молчать, но он решил не бездействовать и, шагнув к Быку, обнял его.  
Обняв Дориана в ответ, Бык вздохнул так шумно, что Дориан понял – прямо сейчас разговаривать необязательно.

Они всё же поговорили, уже вечером, в комнатах Быка, которого Дориан застал за странным занятием – он навешивал дверцу на довольно элегантный и непрочный с виду шкаф, очевидно появившийся в спальне недавно.  
– Я тебя не отвлекаю? – Дориан прислонился плечом к стене.  
– Ни в коем случае. – Бык обернулся.  
– Я вёл себя необдуманно и непоследовательно, – сказал Дориан.  
– Жалеешь об этом? – Бык слегка нахмурился, словно готовясь расстроиться. Дориану стало стыдно.  
– О непоследовательности. Железный Бык, я хочу видеться с тобой каждый день и... – Дориану пришлось замолчать, потому что Бык облапал (грязными руками белую мантию, которую Дориан так и не снял) и поцеловал его, вкладывая в поцелуй больше чувств, чем Дориан мог распознать. Но он и не пытался, во-первых, увлечённый процессом, а во-вторых, полностью удовлетворённый такой реакцией.  
– Я подумал, может, ты захочешь перенести что-то из вещей? Чтобы одеваться по утрам. – Бык, казалось, смущался своего предложения не меньше, чем Дориан – своего незавершённого признания.  
– Захочу, – улыбнулся Дориан. Поговорить на мучительные, неловкие и слишком личные темы они могли и позже.


End file.
